Bruce x Dick oneshots
by seidraikiri
Summary: A series of Bruce Wayne x Richard Grayson one shots/ Batman x Nightwing.
1. Interested

BruDick Oneshots.

Warnings: Bad Language

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin/Nightwing... If I did *blushes* they would be humping each other each moment.

X

Bruce's eyes darted across Dick's room. He raised an eyebrow at the semi mess the boy-- man had made. Seeing that the occupant wasn't there he closed the door and continued his search.

X

Loving someone was one thing, restraining love was a very different.

Dick's eyebrow furred as his eyes scanned the book that Alfred had given him.

He raised his head up, meeting Bruce's gaze.

"Afternoon." he greeted.

"Hh." was Bruce's reply. Dick's eyebrows furred more. What did "Hh" mean?!

Bruce's gaze lingered on the young Grayson's figure. Just before he could start his sentence.

"Master Bruce. Master Dick. Lunch is ready."

Dammit Alfred...

X

Is something wrong Bruce? You've been staring at me like that... Since you came downstairs."

"Hh." he replied. Dick's eye twitched a bit.

"Nothing is wrong." he finally replied.

Dick frowned. "Something is wrong. I'm not leaving Gotham until you tell me what's bothering you Bruce."

"It's nothing." A curt reply. A lie.

"Is it about the mission and my injury. It's healed for God sake!" he stood up and lifted his shirt up.

Bruce choked on his water. That action was beyond uncalled for.

Dick's blue eyes held curiousty. Something was definetely up. He pulled his shirt back down.

"So is it my injury?"

"No." a short reply once again.

Bruce fidgeted in his seat, positionin himself the third time since they started lunch.

He averted his eyes to the wall, then glanced at Dick then the wall again.

"Pardon me." he stood up and quickly turned, walking towards the bathroom.

Dick pulled him back. Bruce's well sculpted back facing him.

"Stop avoiding things and tell me what's wrong."

Not getting an answer, he walked in front of the older man.

Bruce's face was slightly flushed.

He tried not to look down.

"It isn't about the mission. Now if you'll excuse me--"

"Why is you're face flushed?"

Shit.

"Dick. Move."

"Not until you bloody tell me what's wrong!"

Bruce straightened. Averting his gaze to Dick's black hair. Clenching that hair in his palms, to have him writhing below him...

"So?!" Dick brushed his hair back and looked down in fustration.

Bloody Hell.

X

Dick let out a choked gasp. Bruce's face flushed a little more.

The Grayson's eyes widened. He blinked. Stating openly at the man's hard on.

"You have a--"

"Hard on. Yes. Now move."

Dick let out a chuckle. "Is that what's wrong? It's normal you know? Soo, whose it for?"

"Ahh..." Bruce was speechless.

"Is it for that woman you dropped home Saturday night?" Getting no response cancelled that out.

"Whose is for?"

"You don't need to know." He stepped aside and started his way towards his destination only to be pulled back. Loosing his balance from his hurry he fell on his back. Dick falling on top of him.

It twitched.

He moved his hips slightly to brush it up against Dick's groin. His face showing a battle between restraint and pleasure.

Dick stirred and felt the heat radiating off Bruce's groin.

"Y-You're hard on is for--"

"Bloody shutup." Bruce growled pulling Dick's head towards his and taking his lips.

 **Hello! \0/** **I just recently got into the Batman fandom-- I had always been into DC and Batman, but I didn't know about the ships until AO3 REVEALED EVERYTHING TO ME.** **XD.** **Anyway, I fancy this otp- Bruce Wayne x Richard Grayson. -- BruDick.** **Till next time,** **HustlezLock7.** **Ps; If you want to find me where I update the most, I suggest Wattpad; I go under the name: MadGravity7_ [ I write KakaNaru, BruDick, Boku no hero academia [Aizawa Shōto x Midoriya Izuku. And also All Might and Izuku -Father and Son, And I'll soon start writing PJO.**


	2. I take what I want

**Slight Slade x Dick** **Bruce x Dick** **[ABO FIC]** **Man x Man.**

X

"Sorry!" he quickly apologized as he picked up the strangers' item. "I was in a rush. I wasn't looking where I wasn't looking wh—"

The intense lustful stare the man was giving him made him shiver. "It's alright. Mistakes happen. I'm Slade Wilson. You are?"

"R-Richard Grayson."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I see. Are you by any chance a claimed omega?"

"No. Not ye—"

"Richard." A growl from behind the man.

The said boy turned around. "Bruce! Sorry, I bumped into him and I was kind of late! Did you wait long?"

"No. Let's go. Alfred just called." Richard nodded, he looked back at Slade. "Goodbye Mr. Wilson/ It was nice meeting you."

"My pleasure Richard." He smirked and saw a shiver travel through Dick. Bruce glared and growled low. He turned and Richard quickly followed.

"My pleasure indeed." he chuckled and set off to find more information about the boy.

X

He whistled as he entered the man's office. "Hello Wayne."

"Slade."

"How's Richard doing?"

"What do you want Wilson? We both know you don't work or belong here."

"Yes. I know that. But I was just asking a simple question. Is Richard claimed—"

A growl emitted from the Black haired Alpha in the room.

"Stay away from Richard."

"Why Bruce. I was just asking if I can have the boy."

"Richard is not an item. He is not a toy. Now. Get. Out."

The man laughed, as if feeling pity for the Black haired alpha.

"Bruce, Bruce. I don't need you're permission to take Richard." he said, "I take what I want." smiling he headed for the door. "And I get what I want."

X

"Master Dick. Master Bruce is waiting."

"I'm almost done Alfred!"

X

He quickly ran down the stair way. "Sorry Iwas—Bruce?"

The man was staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

"B-Bruce?" he stuttered out.

Snapping out of his daze. "Sorry. Uh. Shall we go now?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Bruce glanced at the young man once more. 'Stunning.' was the thought that run through his head.

X

"Hello again Richard."

"Oh! Mr.Wilson!"

He smiled. "Slade is alright. Enjoying the party?"

"Yes. I am. By any chance have you seen Bruce?"

"Yes. But before you go or I tell you. Could you answer my question sincerely?"

Dick looked surprised but agreed.

"Have you been claimed yet Richard?"

"No. Bruce says I'm not ready yet. But if I was to be claimed. I want it to be someone I love." he finished, slightly blushing.

Slade nodded. "Would you like to walk through the garden with me?"

"Sure."

X

Bruce growled, "Barbara, have you seen Dick?"

She nodded. "He just walked with Slade into the gardens."

Bruce's alpha growled, sending fear to the girl. He thanked her and rushed to find Dick.

X

Dick laughed at the compliment. "So you work in Blüdhaven?"

"Yes. Bruce's company is working there too."

"Richard could I... Never mind. It's silly."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What is it? I don't mind, you can tell."

Slade grinned as Dick slowly walked in to his trap. "It's something I have to do actually." he said, walking towards Dick. Making the young man take a step back until his back hit the wall.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking what I want Richard. And that's you." he lead forward to claim Dick on the neck but was pulled back and thrown in to the tree.

A loud alpha growl. "What do you think your doing?"

Slade chuckled. "Way to spoil everything Bruce. I was taking what I wanted."

"I told you hands off Richard! Do you think I would let an Alpha like you take him?"

Slade growled "You didn't need to interfere. How do you know what the boy wants? I was just doing what you're afraid to do Bruc—"

A punch landed on his face. Slade grinned at him. "I'll take him soon. If you don't." he said before passing out.

"Let's go Richard."

"But—"

"Now!"

X

The door slammed harshly behind them. Bruce walked up the stairs in a hurry. Leaving Dick in the hallway.

"Geez." he muttered. Following Bruce into the man's room, finding staring into the night. Breathing ragged.

"Could you at least tell me what he meant?"

Bruce growled. "Alpha claiming you."

"I mean about you! Just tell me Bruce!"

"About me claiming you! About me having feelings for you Richard!"

Dick blinked. "Y-You like me?"

"Love. Not like. It's not a crush." he said making Dick laugh.

"Take me then. Claim me."

"I can't—"

"Take what you want."

Losing all control on his Alpha, he did just that.

X

 **Huzzah! I did the request which I had got from AO3!** **I hope you liked this.** **Ja ne my little bats and robins!** **[I love ABO-ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA Dynamics!]**


	3. My Omega

**Slight Clark Kent x Dick Grayson** **Bruce Wayne x Dick Grayson** **Dick Grayson is still Robin.** **Jealous! Bruce** **Alpha/Beta/Omega AU** **Warnings: Bad language, man x boy.** **Clark Kent- Superman** **Diana Prince - Wonder Woman** **Barry Allen- Flash** **BruDick Oneshots.** **Dedicated to homokage who is now also in love with BruDick.**

He glared at the way Clark placed his hand on his omega's shoulder-- not offically his--the way Clark flirted with Dick, looked at Dick, touched Dick, laughed with Dick, smiled at Dick. Everyone k ew that Superman had a great smile.

Showoff.

But it had been driving crazy for one month or so--he couldn't remember how long--he just remembered that he hated it.

Clark barely knew Dick--okay maybe a little.

... Or a lot.

His eye twitched when he heard Clark comment on Dick's uniform, somethiblng about his chest. Making Dick blush in return.

Private talk? Yeah right. More like Private thief who wanted to steal his to be Omega. They were also in the BatCave for God sakes and Bruce was only 3-4 metres away! They should... Clark should at least have some curtesy right?

Well, if it was Dick they were fighting for. The game had offically begun.

X

"I think that's it for today. Good day everyone. Don't forget you're patrol dates, areas and times." Clark finished and started to walk in to the gym room.

He stopped suddenly. "Batman? I was wondering why you weren't at the meeting. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Hh."

Superman raised an eyebrow at that. That reply always puzzled him till today even after many bloody years.

"So, why didn't you--"

"Stay away from Robin."

"Huh?" What did Robin have to do with... Oh.

Clark smirked, amused. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Just stop talking to Robin." Bruce stood up and headed for the exit.

"I'm I moving in on you're to be Omega?"

Bruce stilled, letting out a warning sound.

"If you don't claim him soon... I'll claim him myelf Bruce."

"Just stay away." Bruce growled.

X

Dick's eye widened in alarm. His blue eyes filled with shock.

"W-What?"

Bruce averted his gaze and looked back at Dick. His blue eyes piercing in to Dick's blue eyes.

"Do you have an interest in someone?"

Grayson's face flushed pink.

"Well, yeah."

"Who?"

"Why?" Bruce let out a sigh. "You are an Omega Dick. You have to be claimed soon before you go in to heat."

"I still have time. My heat is next we--"

He felt a tingle run through his body, he suddenly felt aroused, his skin hot.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, his nose twitched sensing Dick's arousal.

"Next week huh?"

"Shutup."

Dick's body tingled more. His breathing ragged. He fell to the ground.

He felt Bruce laying him on the couch. The end of the couch sunk. Dick opened his eyes and was directly face to face with Bruce.

Who was stradling him.

"B-Bruce?"

A low sigh, "I was going to wait till next week to do this. But might as well do it now."

He pulled at Dick's shirt collar. He nipped him. Claiming his omega.

X

Was Bruce smiling?!

The Justice league members looked at Bruce when he walked in to the sitting room. Namely; Diana, Clark and Barry.

Barry raised his eyebrow. Diana scrunched her eyes to see if she was being delusional and Clark... Well he just looked stupid.

"What's the happy occassion Buddy?" Barry asked.

Bruce looked at their faces. What were they so shocked about?

Clark's nose twitched, sensing Dick's scent on Bruce.

"Nothing." Bruce answered.

"Then why are you smiling?" Diana asked.

"No reason." his smile increased a bit.

The other three in the room looked at Bruce, still.in shock. Little did they know a well fucked Dick was sleeping on Bruce's bed.

 **I know. Lol I love Jealous Bruce. Makes me happy CX** **I also love Bruce's "Hh." I have no idea why.** **I still need to do a little more watching on Batman and Young Justice to get them into more character.** **I'm also in love with the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. XD** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. \0/**


	4. Denied

**Angry! Bruce Stubborn! Dick.** **Bad! Language. Swearing!**

*

"Denied." a simple answer to the young man's request.

The man blinked his eyes in surprise, he stubbornly questioned, "Why? It's—"

"No matter how much you try to convince me. The answer is no."

"It's just a mission!" Dick stubbornly retorted once again.

"Nightwing. This matter is over." Bruce stood up and walked towards the bat computer.

"It's not over until I say so. Batman." He put a little bit—well, a lot—of anger on the last word. Bruce continued to stare away on the computer.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I need to go for this mission!" he turned the man's chair around.

"It's too risky."

"Everything we fucking do is risky!" he shouted. They were The Dynamic Duo—Batman and Robin— everything they did hada high chance of death, especiallyon missions.

"I have to go for this mission! Why can't youunderstand and allow me too! You can't stop me! I'll just fucking go anyway!" and that the younger man turned around to exit the cave.

"You're request was denied." He used his batman voice, he grit the line out.

Finally. Finally, Dick let out what he wanted to say all along after he became Nightwing. "For fuck's sake Bruce! I'm not ten anymore!!"

"The answer is no Richard!" He let the anger out.

After that, everything came to a halt. Dick grit his teeth in anger. "Fuck you Bruce! Why can't you see I want to get away from you!"

Bruce stilled. "You—"

"I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted.

And he wasn't crying dammit.

*

He didn't know how to respond—The Batman—But he walked towards Dick and brought his face to look at him.

The young man's eyes cried tears. Bruce wiped them away. What the fuck was he doing? Before he could think of what he was going to say. He spoke. And it came from his heart.

"I... Just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to loose you too... If you're going for this mission. I'm also coming along. It is a Justice League mission. I'm going with you." he inhaled.

"Be read in ten." he walked away to put his suit on... Ignoring the confession that just happened.

[After the mission.]

Dick tried not to look awkward. It didn't work.

"Did you mean it?" Bruce suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? What?... Oh. Ah, yea."

Just before he could remove his gauntlet off. He walked forward in one swift motion and placed his lips on Dick's.

"I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you." Dick's face flushed. " So you have the same—"

Bruce nodded, "—yes. Sometimes I find it so amusing how I can't say the simplest things."

Richard snorted. "And you're The Batman."

The Batman let out a small smile. "Yes, and I'm Batman."

The younger man shook his head. Amused.

"So you—"

"Yes, I love you too."


End file.
